


Tea Time

by Quin



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, Female Characters, Female Relationships, Holidays, Misses Clause Challenge, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quin/pseuds/Quin
Summary: The Feast of the Winter Star is a time for gifts, but also the time to show support for people in need."Somehow, Daisy’s behaviour didn’t put Penny off. Penny felt there was something more behind that farm girl’s strange manners, something that called out to her."





	Tea Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icandrawamoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/gifts).



Her alarm clock didn’t need to ring: Penny woke up with the first tiny rays of sunshine. She jumped out of bed. It was the 25th of winter, after all. She was glad she had already taken a shower and laid out her clothes yesterday. Now Penny only needed to check and see if her mum was awake. This was always a delicate matter depending on how much alcohol Mum had the day before. Either Penny needed to tiptoe around the trailer to get coffee and breakfast ready, or even scarier, she could make a hell of a noise and Mum still wouldn’t stir. In the latter case, she usually had to call Harvey to come over. 

When Penny opened her door, Mum sat at the table, fully dressed, a glass of water and a couple of pills in front of her. Penny sighed in relief. “Good morning,” she whispered. “I'll grab a bite, and then we can take the gifts and head to the town centre, okay?”

Mum just nodded, but it was enough to keep Penny smiling. The Feast of the Winter Star was her favourite of all Pelican Town’s festivals. She loved the decorations, especially the large, beautiful tree between the tables with all of Gus’ delicious food; eating together with family and friends; and of course, the secret gift exchange.

Penny liked receiving gifts, but the most fun part was the gifting itself. After getting the name of her lucky recipient, Penny often walked around town, thinking about what the person would enjoy most. Once she had picked a gift, she usually took some time for the wrapping, buying different fancy papers and trying out various colourful ribbons. Then the moment when she would pass the present over to her recipient, the unwrapping, the look on their face! All this contributed to a perfect Feast of the Winter Star for Penny.

This time something felt different, though.

“Penny, come on, or else we’ll be late. What’s wrong with you?” Mum called out. Indeed, what was wrong with her? Yet, Penny felt compelled to check if the gift’s wrapping still pleased her eye. Had she used too much tape? Was there a wrinkle in the wrapping that didn’t belong? Was the card attached firmly enough to the sparkling red parcel? She chewed unconsciously on her nails. Finally, Mum dragged her out of the trailer.

They arrived last at the town square. Penny stood next by her mother underneath a maple tree, staring at villagers, but not really seeing them. Was a tea set really the right thing to get for somehow she barely knew? And why did it matter to her so much what the new farm girl thought about her and her gift?

“Miss Penny, Miss Penny, look what Vincent got me.” Startled from her revolving thoughts, Penny realized Jas standing in front of her, waving an ancient doll covered in grime. “I named her Penny. After you.”

“Oh, that’s really lovely,” Penny said. “How about I stop by next week? We can redress her and then Penny can meet your other dolls.” Jas beamed approvingly at her.

Someone tugged at her shirt. “You're next, Miss Penny.” It was Vincent, excitedly pushing a small package wrapped in toy car paper into her hands. Penny tried to carefully unwrap her present, but it seemed she wasn’t fast enough for Vincent’s liking. “Here, let me help.” He took the package back and tore the paper away. “I found it on the beach. Isn’t it beautiful?”

Penny picked up the rainbow shell. All of its colours sparkled under the lights of the decorated Winter Star trees. “Thank you so much, Vincent. It’s very pretty indeed. I’ll give it a special place in my room.”

Vincent bounced up and down. “My pleasure, Miss Penny. You're always there for me, so you deserved something special.” 

“And who’s getting a gift from you?” Jas asked, curiously. 

“Jas, it’s supposed to be a secret.” Penny smiled at the vivid girl. 

“But I want to know,” Jas insisted. 

Vincent rolled his eyes. “There's only one person left anyway.” 

Penny’s heart began to beat faster again. With shaking arms, she picked up her package. The other girl smelled like sweet hay, fresh cow milk, and crocuses. It made Penny all dizzy in the head. Oh, how she wished to spend some time with the farmer. Her name was Daisy and she had arrived in Pelican Town this spring. She had looked very pale and sort of ill in the beginning. But the more time she had spent on the farm, the healthier the glow on Daisy's cute face had become. It was only that she was kind of elusive. Every time Penny had tried to talk to her, Daisy had barely opened her mouth. Apparently, she treated the other villagers the same way. 

Somehow, Daisy’s behaviour didn’t put Penny off. Penny felt there was something more behind that farm girl’s strange manners, something that called out to her. If she only could pinpoint it. Maru and Sam called it Penny’s helper’s syndrome, but she had dismissed it. Everybody needed a friend, after all. Or was it that Penny longed for more? Penny shook off the confusing thoughts and focused back on Daisy. 

The farm girl opened the package, looked at the tea set, mumbled a “Thank you,” and walked away. Disappointment hit Penny – Daisy hadn’t even read the card. Soon, though, Sam and Maru distracted her with their chatter about band plans and science experiments. 

~ 

It was a few days after the Feast of the Winter Star that Penny unexpectedly found a letter in the trailer’s mailbox. It just had her name on the envelope, no sender mentioned. What could it be? 

“Dear Penny, 

I am unsure how to start. I am not good with words. I never know what to say, especially when I don’t have time to think about it. This is why I am writing this letter to you. I hope I didn’t appear ungrateful at the Feast of the Winter Star. I really like the tea set; the painted porcelain is so pretty, and I can use it for the dried herbs and fruits from my farm. I am sorry I didn’t read the card immediately. It’s difficult for me being the centre of everyone’s attention. I had to return home to regain some energy. 

It’s not that I don’t like people; all of you seem so friendly and nice. It just takes me some time – more time than the average person – to get adjusted to new situations and people in my life. But I wasn’t happy with my old one. I used to work in administration in the Joja Corporation’s head office building. It was so soul-draining, and my Grandpa was right after all: somehow I had to get away from it and start a new life here in Pelican Town. It is so peaceful and calming here. Anyway, apologies for my rambling – I don’t want to bore you. 

I also want to say thank you for the offer of drinking tea together and lending a helpful hand. I hope it’s not too much to ask for, but you seem to be such a nice and genuine person. Maybe we can get to know each other better and you can help me to become more integrated in the community. I hate the thought that the other villagers think of me as aloof and arrogant, or something like that. Well, since it is spring now, I am busy preparing the farm for the new seeds and I am sure you also have lots to do with Jas and Vincent, but if you are free in the late afternoon I would be glad if you came to the farm and had tea with me. 

I hope to see you soon, 

Daisy.” 

Penny’s heart was frantically beating in her chest. She had been right from the start. Daisy wasn’t a misanthrope, quite the contrary. She wanted contact, only she was too anxious to interact with people. Penny felt kind of honoured that Daisy was asking for her support. 

She looked at the clock. Should she visit the farm today, or would the other girl feel overwhelmed? On the other hand, if she waited too long, Daisy might think Penny didn’t want to take her up on her offer. 

Penny finally decided that tomorrow was the right day for her visit. The weather forecast predicted rain, so it was a good time to sit inside and have some tea and cookies. She would have baked some, but Vincent and Jas – as honest as children could be – had told her that her baking was horrible. So she went over to Pierre’s and bought a package. 

Afterwards, Penny sat down underneath her favourite tree near the graveyard to read a book. Usually she forgot the time while reading, but today she couldn’t quite concentrate. After every paragraph, she asked herself what it would be like to have a romance like the characters in her novel. 

Around noon, Penny noticed that she hadn’t gotten far with her reading. She shook her head. Could you have a crush on, or some sort of hope for a relationship with, somebody you only knew from a distance? Penny was clueless. She gave up on reading for the day and went back to the trailer to do the dishes. Maru called and cancelled their meeting for the afternoon as she was unwell; Penny was fine with it, as her mind was preoccupied anyway. 

~

The next morning it was raining as predicted. Mum lay on the couch with a hangover, so Penny stayed inside her room as quiet as a mouse, trying to work on Jas and Vincent’s next lesson. But like yesterday, her mind frequently turned back to Daisy. What they would talk about in the afternoon, what questions Penny could ask, and what Penny could tell her about Pelican Town and its villagers. At noon, Mum went to Joja Mart and Penny had time to be noisy and clean up the trailer while listening to Sam, Sebastian and Abigail’s latest demo. It was good music and she seriously hoped that one day the band would come out big. 

When the clock hit four in the afternoon, Penny had been long ready to leave the trailer for the farm. The rain had stopped and Penny didn’t need to take an umbrella. The closer she walked to Daisy’s home, the more nervous and excited Penny became. When she arrived, Penny spotted Daisy outside, picking some Blue Jazzes. 

“Hello, Daisy,” Penny called out. “I received your letter, thank you so much. I hope today is a good time for me to stop by?” 

The farm girl turned around. “Oh! Hello, Penny,” she said, seemingly surprised. “I didn’t expect you, but… but yes, it’s fine.” 

Penny gave Daisy her best reassuring smile, even though she herself didn’t feel super confident. “These are lovely flowers you’ve grown here.” 

Daisy smiled shyly back. “Thank you. You can take some home. Only if you like,” she added. 

“That’s so nice of you,” Penny replied. “Since it’s stopped raining, would you mind showing me around your farm?” 

Daisy nodded. “It’s still a bit messy and if I had known you would come today… I mean, I hope you won’t be disappointed. The cauliflowers and the rhubarb aren’t ready for harvest yet. And the potatoes have been eaten by rooks, unfortunately, but I have some kale and parsnips. Also, I plan to buy strawberry seeds at the Egg Festival. Over there,” Daisy pointed to a place near a small pond, “I want to clear the debris and have an orchard in the future. I mean, I need to save up some more money, obviously. There’s a lapsed greenhouse behind the tree that I’d like to rebuild. And other farms have more animals. I have Luna, my pet dog, and two cows from Marnie, but some chickens for eggs and sheep for wool would be so great.” Daisy had sped up while speaking and now her breath was ragged. “Did I talk too much?” 

“No, not at all. I think it’s wonderful. I know nothing about farming and your plans for the future sound amazing. I’m so glad we have a farmer in Pelican Town again. There’s such a big difference between fresh products and the crap they sell at Joja. Oh, no offence meant. You worked for Joja, right?” 

“Yes, but as I wrote, it was soul-draining. I put so much overtime in and the work was never ending, and what was I actually working for? Pushing papers to and fro, email inbox always full and telephone constantly ringing with no real target. Can you imagine it? There was nothing that felt real, nothing you could grasp with your mind. No ‘This is what I am working for,’ and I mean, I don’t have to be passionate about everything. But it should be something that makes me feel good, at least. I woke up every morning nauseous with knot-wrenching pains in my stomach.” Daisy made a sad face, then shrugged. “But that’s behind me now. So how about you? How did you end up teaching Jas and Vincent?” 

“I’ve always been a bookish person. Even though this is a small town, you can do interlibrary loans, which I frequently use. Ruth taught the children in the past, but she wasn’t the youngest and sadly died of pneumonia a few winters ago. If you’re older, you can use an online learning system and go to Zuzu City for tutoring sessions every month, but Jas and Vincent are too young for it. They need constant guidance and a real person to talk to, someone to show and explain the physical world to them – plants, animals, the tiny but lovable world of Pelican Town. Reading is my passion, I adore children and it’s so much fun to teach them. One day, you think they’re making no progress at all and then suddenly, they surprise you with what they already know. It’s great.” Penny beamed. “Would you like to come along one day?” 

“Uh hum,” Daisy replied, obviously unsettled by Penny’s question. 

Penny felt her heart sink. “You don’t like children?” 

“No no, that’s not it.” Daisy hastened to say. “I'm just not very good with them.” She blushed. “It sounds stupid, and everybody tells me that you can’t do anything wrong with children, they’ll like you easily. But I still don’t know what to do with them or what to say to them.” 

“Sorry,” Penny said, relieved that Daisy didn’t hate children. “I just thought it would be a good idea to get you started on becoming more acquainted with the villagers.” 

“Don’t apologize. I’m sorry for being so difficult. I don’t have any ideas myself about where to begin, and the first idea someone willing to help me offers, I’m rejecting.” Daisy’s crestfallen look tore at Penny. She really wanted to help the other girl. Penny wasn’t one to give up easily. 

“How about we go inside and while we have tea – I bought some cookies from Pierre’s, by the way – we think together on the matter?” 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Daisy asked. 

“Of course,” Penny insisted. “If somebody asks for my help, I’ll do my best. I’m sure I can come up with some other ideas. If you give me some input here and there, I think together we’ll find a better solution than one of us would alone.” 

Daisy opened the door to her small farm house. “Thank you, Penny. That’s really kind of you. What sort of tea would you like to try? Something spicy or something fruity? I have wild horseradish tea, salmonberry, dried blueberries from last summer and a rose-grape mix.” 

“Oh, that all sounds so delicious. Although I’ve been living in Pelican Town all my life, I’ve never tried wild horseradish as a tea, so I’d like to drink that one.” 

“Take a seat.” Daisy put the kettle on and took the tea set and a plate out of a cupboard. 

Penny sat down and placed the cookies on the plate. “I hope you like chocolate chunk cookies. By the way, this is a nice home you have. I like the fireplace, so cosy.” 

“I’m sure your home is nice, too,” Daisy said, filling two tea bags with the horseradish tea and stringing them to the tea pot. “Maybe you can show me yours one day, too, if it suits you?” The kettle whistled; Daisy poured the hot water into the teapot and gave one of the tea cups to Penny. 

“Yes, let me know when you have time. Then I’ll take a look at when I’m supposed to be tutoring Jas and Vincent and when I’m free.” Penny sniffed. “The tea already smells so nice.” 

“It’s supposed to be in there for five minutes.” Daisy sat down as well, but somehow she kept sliding on and off her chair. Penny guessed the farm girl was still nervous and probably unsure whether it had been right to open up to Penny. 

“I really want to stress that I’m flattered that you trust me enough to ask for my help. It’s honestly no bother, and I promise I won’t suggest anything or say anything to anybody else that will embarrass you.” Penny looked at Daisy earnestly. 

Daisy unconsciously took a cookie and began nibbling at it. She bobbed her feet up and down. “I’ve been around town on my days off farming. I always plan to approach people and say something, but most days it doesn't work out. My highlights have been, ‘Hello. How are you?’ And then, if not before, my brain just freezes up.” She sighed. “Well, from what I've observed, you're one of the most caring people here, the way you support Jas and Vincent and Evelyn and George and your mum. I really wish I could be as good with people as you are. I was last to receive my gift at the Feast of the Winter Star and when I saw it was you, I was so flustered. I wanted to be a grateful recipient and say something nice, and finally get the chance to have a conversation with you. But everything I thought of saying, my brain wrote it off as stupid, uninteresting, and silly – or, you know, simply not meaningful enough. I was upset at myself when I went home so early. I was looking at the tea set over and over again, only noticing the card when I tried it out for the first time. Reading your card, I couldn’t believe that you wanted to meet, and then thousands of thoughts came to my mind. I had to write a letter to you immediately. I wanted to send it off quickly so I didn’t miss this opportunity, but I had to find the right words. Afterwards, I wondered if the wording was right, but here you are.” 

Daisy blushed and quickly turned to the teapot to remove the tea bags and pour the tea for Penny and herself. 

For a short moment, Penny herself was at a loss for words. Nobody had said anything so nice to her in a long time. Sure, she heard thank yous here and there, but after a while, some people just took her help for granted. While she always liked to lend a helping hand, somehow she felt Daisy would really appreciate her support. 

“Thank you for your trust, truly. Can you summarize in one sentence,” Penny mused, “what your biggest challenge with other people is?” 

“I don’t know where to start. To get from mundane conversation to meaningful. What’s important for people here? What interests them? Is there a sensitive topic I shouldn’t touch?” 

“Well,” Penny replied, “I reckon I could assist you with that. I can give you some background information on everyone – I’m sure they won’t mind – and then we can start off from there. Those details might help you decide who you might be the most comfortable with and then I can set up a meeting. I will be there and make sure you'll feel welcome and included.” 

Daisy looked at her with huge, unbelieving eyes. Penny couldn’t help herself. She took the other girl’s hand and gave her a squeeze. 

“It’s not a waste of your time, Penny?” 

Penny shook her head. It was too early to tell Daisy about her crush – she didn’t want to scare the farmer away – but this felt absolutely right. “No, it isn’t. You don’t have to prove yourself. You seem to be such a nice, down-to-earth person. You fit right in here. And I always like having a friend with whom I can share a good cup of tea.” 

Daisy held onto her hand and Penny didn’t see a reason to withdraw it. 

“Then let’s get started,” they said with one voice. 

Penny felt the tension fade slowly out of Daisy’s body. She was convinced that they would have many cups of good tea together. And who knew what else the future would bring? Penny was a firm believer in bright things to come.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my betas infernal and aspiring star for excellent service.


End file.
